


catch me if you can

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Espionage, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: she didn’t understand how a raggedy old hat could be so valuable, and while she was genuinely curious, she didn’t really care. — emma/jefferson.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** espionage.

She didn’t understand how a raggedy old hat could be so valuable, and while she was genuinely curious, she didn’t really care. Regina wanted it back and that was the only reason she was after it.

What she hadn’t expected was for someone to already have their hands on it the moment she showed up.  
  
Pistol in hand, Emma made her way towards the handsome stranger and spoke in a quiet, but demanding voice, “Hand the hat over and I won’t have to put a bullet through your head.”  
  
The man was dress in leather from head-to-toe and while his back side gave Emma enough to believe he was relatively good-looking, nothing prepared her for the gorgeous face and electrifying blue eyes staring down at her.  
  
Electrifying, nerve-wracking, shudder-inducing blue eyes that she’d seen only once before.  
  
“Lovely seeing you again, Emma.”  
  
“J-jefferson?” she stuttered out, jade eyes widening and the hold on her pistol slackening the slightest bit; suddenly everything made sense. Regina’s insistence of her taking this job, of her making sure Emma knew that this job would either make her or break her.  
  
Regina knew.  
  
Images of that fateful night in Rio flashed through her head and her cheeks flushed despite the fact that her blood had just ran cold.  
  
“Emma?”  
  
She blinked and suddenly he was standing too close; her breath hitched and her hold on the pistol in her hands tightened once again. “Hand the hat over, Jefferson.”  
  
A small smirk slipped onto his lips, and it irritated her; it was enough for her to realize that he didn’t see her as much of a threat.  
  
“Jefferson, I’m in no mood to play games with you. I will shoot you if I have to.” She gritted out through clenched teeth.  
  
Instead of doing as he was told, though, he leaned forward until she could feel his breath against her ear and murmured, “You’ll have to catch me first.”  
  
His lips were suddenly on hers and Emma’s heart skittered to a stop in her chest for less than a fraction of a second before the feeling was gone and he was already halfway towards the exit. Cursing, she picked up the pistol that had slipped from her grip when he kissed her and ran after him; he wouldn’t get far. If there was one thing Emma was good at, it was getting what she was looking for.

**end.**


End file.
